Kitsune
by LaLa Do
Summary: Sasuke no tenía memorias propias que le recordaran a Naruto Uzumaki, pero tuvo que agarrarse del estómago porque sentía que no podía más con la risa. Frente a él había un intento de humano con orejas y dos colas de zorro.


**La serie de Naruto no me pertenece**. Creo que debo señalar como advertencia _muerte de un personaje_. También cabría decir que es un fic tipo Sasuke-centric y hay algunos OC's.

Pueden considerarlo semi-AU, aunque lo escribí hace dos años pensando en lo que iba del manga. Lo subo hasta ahora porque nunca le había dado final. Espero les guste (:

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune.<strong>

La niña que era la que más se movía dejó de hacerlo y la habitación quedó en total tranquilidad. El único despierto se acercó a ella y la arropó mejor.

Uchiha dejó de mantener sus atentos ojos sobre los cuerpos profundamente dormidos de los tres niños a su cargo, abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación que le habían facilitado —una dicha para los tres menores luego de dos peligrosos días a la intemperie— y empezó a alejarse lejos de las pequeñas casas del pueblo internándose en el contiguo bosque.

En los últimos ocho años de su vida no hizo otra cosa que no fuera involucrarse en misión tras misión con el sentimiento más patriótico que pudiese. No recordaba ser partícipe en ésos últimos años de cumpleaños, bodas, reuniones con amigos, ni siquiera aniversarios o entierros, nada de nada. Nunca supo a cuáles asistir sin sentirse un intruso.

Y todavía, a sus veinticuatro años, Sasuke Uchiha en la cuestión de recordar cosas pasadas no _podía_.

Mientras aceleraba el paso sin ser visto por nadie hizo vanamente el intento de recordar, pero nada logró, absolutamente nada vino a su mente y se sintió avergonzado como un niño pequeño.

Él había leído sobre su familia —lo que se le había permitido conocer—, pero la voz de su madre sería ya algo desconocido para siempre.

Empezó a correr. Para ese momento no deseaba más que sentir su cuerpo agotado, eso era lo que lo había sacado de la cama luego de verificar la seguridad de los tres niños. Todo con tal de cansarse aún más y no pensar. Caer rendido aunque fuera en un cueva húmeda y no dar vuelta y vueltas sobre el futón como anticipó pasaría si se hubiese quedado.

Desde que habían llegado a ese pueblo él no dejaba de pensar sobre su incapacidad de reconocer el extraño sentimiento que por poco lo deja sin respiración como si algo importante se le escapara, como si ese lugar guardase un secreto más que en Konoha.

Había leído aquel nombre a lo largo del puente. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sentía que lo odiaba a pesar de que sólo había razones suficientes para admirarlo.

La gente lo ponía encima de un maldito pedestal. _Tenía su nombre grabado sobre un puente_. Era un héroe que rompió todas las reglas pero incluso tenía lejos de su país de origen un puente con su nombre.

Y la gente aún hablaba de él a pesar de que su retrato era el de un joven de 16 años.

Entonces Sasuke pensaba igual que ellos. Se decía así mismo que esa admiración sólo era algo contagioso que se le había pegado de escuchar tanto a civiles como a ninjas recordar sobre el héroe que ni siquiera había pasado el examen Chunin.

A veces hablaban mientras Sasuke hacía fila para comprar en el supermercado y hacerse unos deliciosos huevos estrellados al llegar a casa. De cómo fueron salvados por él en dos ocasiones. Los más viejos sobretodo empezaban a relatar anécdotas impresionantes, quizá porque no tenían más cosas que hacer.

Pero incluso las escuchaba en otras ocasiones más. Aunque Sasuke se quedara apartado de sus temporales compañeros en X misión —y sin importarle que eso incluyera estar alejado de la fogata—, haciéndose el dormido y dándole la espalda a los demás para que ni pensaran en hablarle. Aunque sus músculos estuvieran agarrotados, su cuerpo con unas cuantas cicatrices y su ropa estuviera salpicada con algo de sangre, ellos hablaban en voz baja, y entonces llegaba el momento cuando recordaban alguna travesura hecha por el niño rubio a los doce años.

Kiba Inuzuka estaba lleno de ellas. Su voz llegaba a los oídos de Sasuke en carcajadas suaves y le contagiaban. Le hacían sacar una sonrisa aun en contra de su voluntad.

El odio volvía especialmente con Shikamaru Nara y Kakashi Hatake —junto a las exclamaciones de Kiba Inuzuka— porque los relatos sonaban insoportablemente personales, como si tuviera que unírseles y reír y llorar con ellos a cada mención de Naruto Uzumaki.

Ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez había hablado con él. Si estuviera vivo tendrían la misma edad y quizá en algunas ocasiones la Hokage los habría puesto juntos de misión; pero aquel ahora sólo era un retrato, un nombre en la memoria de muchos; un nombre que estaba escrito en algún capítulo de nuevas ediciones de libros sobre la historia de Konoha.

Y de la misma forma como Sasuke no indagaba, sus demás conocidos mantenía un rictus de silencio con él cuando se daban cuenta de su cercanía.

Paró un momento en la espesura del bosque.

Algunos ruidos de aves nocturnas hicieron eco entre los árboles. A los rayos del sol sólo les faltaba unos míseros minutos antes de dejar de alumbrar dando paso al resplandor de la luna.

Y ya varios kilómetros lo separaban de sus estudiantes. Pero correr no había sido por acciones egoístas; las palabras "trabajo en equipo" impregnaban siempre su mente desde que descubrió que era algo a lo que podía aferrarse con facilidad y por ello en misiones a la hora de la acción el egoísmo no existía. Era uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha por tener eso en cuenta.

Alejarse no fue simplemente por querer dejar a sus aún inexpertos camaradas atrás bajo sus propias responsabilidades. No cuando días atrás dos de ellos estuvieron colgando de un acantilado mientras Sasuke luchaba con tres sujetos que manejaban a la perfección el chackra de viento.

Además sentía una plena seguridad al haberlos dejado en aquella casa. Cosa aparentemente adversa si tenía en cuenta que la hogareña casa donde se estaban quedando le era completamente desconocida, así como lo eran sus propietarios.

Sin embargo, la mueca de reconocimiento que reflejó aquel anciano propietario de la vivienda sumada a la sorpresa del nieto, un adolescente pelinegro tan pronto le vieron bastó para confirmarle que efectivamente aquel era un auténtico reencuentro después de mucho tiempo.

Cuando Suzume, Tadashi y Kiyoshi miraron expectantes a su sensei, Sasuke no dijo nada a parte de los agradecimientos puntuales a los anfitriones y preguntar por donde quedaba la habitación en la que podían quedarse.

Si era un reencuentro él estaba impedido para siquiera procesarlo, pero al menos le daba validez a la hora de confiar en el ofrecimiento que ellos le hicieron.

Sus alumnos estaban bien.

Sasuke, viese como se viese, debía cuidarlos y protegerlos. Defenderlos así implicara sacrificar su vida si era necesario. No fue abandono. Sólo fue salir a buscar un poco de aire.

Lejos y en soledad.

Volvió a saltar por los árboles que conformaban el paisaje deteniéndose nuevamente donde encontró un cedro lo bastante fuerte y lo suficientemente alejado de todo en el interior de la espesura natural.

Recibía sobre su cuerpo una muy tenue luz, la justa que alcanzaba a filtrarse de las ramas. Y comenzó su desahogo personal. El árbol aseguraba recibir bien su serie de golpes, aquella costumbre que no se asemejaba a un entrenamiento controlado y calculado. Sólo era sus sentimientos desbordándose.

Dio uno tras otro sin parar.

Luego de unos minutos de actividad decidió para la siguiente mañana regresar a Konoha con el resultado del reporte de la misión como fracaso y hacerse entonces el de oídos sordos si eso llegase, por alguna razón, a significar un motivo más para la Hokage de herirle con indirectas.

Pero de todas formas esa misión se estaba tornando demasiado larga y peligrosa, al punto de haber tenido que renunciar la búsqueda de refugio cerca al sitio al que originalmente fueron asignados y hallarlo en el territorio más próximo, el País de la Olas donde ahora se encontraban.

Así, se pondría delante de Tsunade con sus afilados y oscuros ojos y desde luego, antes de ser mandado afuera del despacho, hablaría muy detalladamente sobre la misión con la clara petición de que la ascendiera a Rango S, volver allí con otros jounin experimentados como él y dejar a los niñatos seguros en sus propias casas.

Cerró los ojos. En medio de la cada vez más cercana oscuridad total, Sasuke se tomó un momento para reacomodar una de sus prendas luego de su serie de movimientos bruscos. De la mediana mochila que colgaba de sus caderas abrió la cremallera para sacar un poco de comida y se recostó contra el tronco.

Dio el primer bocado y suspiró pero pronto calló, no estaba solo; miró de reojo a cada lado de su cuerpo y lanzó en sorprendente tiempo un kunai hacia un arbusto a su izquierda decidido a no usar su poder ocular en insulsas situaciones como esas: ya su olfato le había confirmado que se trataba de un animal.

Pero no era sólo un animal.

De inmediato a sólo un mísero centímetro del punto en donde el arma clavó en tierra, salieron de la sombra unas triangulares orejas seguidas de un hocico puntiagudo. Era la imagen de un zorro agitado por el último movimiento lanzado sin previo aviso, un _kitsune_ hambriento según la observación de Sasuke.

Era majestuoso a pesar de su condición de hambre. El cuerpo de animal tenía tintes naranjas en su pelaje, no era blanco ni dorado pero aún así brillaba con esmero. Su pelaje limpio parecía mantenerse así sin mayor esfuerzo y estar en medio de un lugar oscuro le ayudaba a sobresalir su brillante pelaje. Sin duda debía ser un muy habilidoso zorro como para no caer herido ante el ataque de uno de los mejores ninjas del País del Fuego. Debía ser un kitsune inteligente aunque le faltaba experiencia: tenía sólo dos colas de las nueves que podían alcanzar.

Sasuke se interesó.

"_Sniff- sniff"_

El olfato de aquella criatura mitológica destruyó el silencio que se formó mientras ambos se observaron entre ellos. Aunque no era usual que un kitsune se encontrara frente a frente a un humano de esa forma, el animal había decidido no huir. Su olfato estaba ansioso al encontrar la fuente del aroma a comida que había percibido en el aire.

—¿Quieres uno de mis pasteles de arroz, zorro? —preguntó Sasuke.

Las cuatro patas y las largas y tupidas colas se movieron del todo del inservible escondite vegetal en el que se había ocultado. Ya no había razón para esperar por más tiempo a un indicado momento en el cual robar la comida, su presencia no sólo había descubierta sino amenazada. Quizá lograra algo haciéndole caso al humano.

El rico aroma proveniente del pequeño _mochi_ delicioso ante los rasgados ojos animales, aunque sólo fuera un trozo de tela sucio en el suelo con un poco de esos pasteles de arroz desbaratados, hizo al zorro dirigirse de manera elegante al lado de lo que el humano le había tirado; sin embargo no todo en él era instinto, se detuvo sentándose a una prudente distancia (aunque no tanto) observando de nuevo a Sasuke. Pidiendo.

Los kitsune eran inteligentes. O robaban y escapaban o hacían tratos con los humanos. De otra manera sólo hallarían muerte si bajaban la guardia.

Tenuemente Sasuke elevó sus cejas y miró asombrado, inocente de que tales expresiones fueron en su pasado propias de su adolescencia.

—¿Eres bueno transformándote?

Uchiha no recibiría una respuesta, ni siquiera algo parecido a una afirmación del kitsune como bajar y subir la cabeza. Sasuke soltó un mónosilabo para insistirle en responder de alguna manera, sin embargo el zorro retiró sus ojos girando el cráneo y apartando la atención que tenía sobre el pelinegro, como tratando de desviar el tema.

Le había entendido con claridad al humano pero parecía que no quería usar algo de magia a cambio. Joven, de mediana talla y con sólo dos colas no era un gran zorro experto; razón de vergüenza ante una situación de transformación o, por ejemplo, de anteriores huidas ante la amenaza de perros muy bien entrenados. Y aunque eso no le quitaba su habilidad de ser un muy buen kitsune bromista o embaucador con la gente, las transformaciones humanas nunca resultaban buenas.

Aún sin obtener respuestas Sasuke sintió aumentar su interés. Rebuscó por más pasteles que estuvieran completos y a las patas del kitsune arrojó uno de ellos para obligarlo a mover de nuevo la cabeza en su dirección.

El zorro no se hizo del rogar y comió.

La comida de características glutinosas no fue fácil de digerir por el zorro. Se pegaba en su paladar y por eso varios ruidos salían de su hocico. Pero sí, estaba delicioso. Su lengua se había quedado deleitada con el sabor y quería más.

Volvió a mirar al humano dejando una pata al aire al haber intentado caminar hacia el otro montón de comida en el suelo. Sasuke le dio un gesto para que lo hiciera.

—Entonces, zorro... ¿puedes transformarte? —habló firme Sasuke sentándose al pie del árbol y olvidando siquiera vendar las magulladuras recientes de sus manos. Allí cerca al _mochi _que había arrojado, el mitológico animal no le quitó la vista mientras comía más—. Te daré más si lo haces en quien yo quiera.

Sasuke cerró los ojos permitiéndole al zorro comer con confianza. Al terminar todas las migajas y con la perfecta comprensión de las palabras solicitadas por el humano, el zorro se acercó con sus finas y sanas patas lentamente a Sasuke. Se sentó elegantemente como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

No se sorprendió al ver cómo aquel hombre de cabello negro se paraba nuevamente e iluminaba el lugar al empezar a hacer una pequeña fogata tan rápido como acomodaba algo de material inflamable y lo prendía con un soplo que salía de su boca.

Seguidamente le vio sacar de un bolsillo algo como una hoja de papel.

Al acercarse más en dirección del humano observó que también contenía lo que entendía como una fotografía. Los humanos sin tener que estar presentes o vivos podían aparecer en esas cosas.

Sasuke no dijo nada, únicamente ubicó frente a los ojos del kitsune la ficha técnica e imagen de la persona retratada; ésta plasmaba en cuerpo completo(*) a la persona en cuestión, a Naruto Uzumaki.

Para el zorro no era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le hacía una petición como esa, sin embargo existió más duda en la forma que se le pedía. Para sus propias travesuras tendía a transformarse en mujeres hermosas o en hombre ancianos, no en jóvenes varones. Pero distinguía perfectamente el deseo dentro del humano. El "hazlo" dicho por éste autorizó un grisáceo humo alrededor del kitsune que empezó a iluminarse cuando una figura humana tomó forma.

Sasuke al ver materializados unos hermosos ojos azules quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, pero luego no pudo contener una risa que se volvió en una muy cargada carcajada que retumbó entre los troncos y hojas del bosque. Tuvo que agarrarse de su estómago porque sentía que no podía más de la risa.

Frente a él había un intento de humano con orejas y dos colas de zorro.

El kitsune sintió vergüenza, sus transformaciones nunca le salían bien.

* * *

><p>—Así que Uchiha —dijo ella sin dignarse a mirarlo ni una sola vez desde que el grupo de ninjas entró. Sus claros ojos sólo se enfocaron en los papeles sobre su escritorio, a lo largo de años la rutina como Kage seguía siendo invariable—. No nos fue muy bien esta vez... —Entonces la Kage al no recibir en reproche algún monosílabo por parte del ninja subió su mirada. Esperaba encontrárselo con excesiva altivez y sus labios formando una fina línea que no dejaba pasar sonido alguno, pero fue más chocante ver un rostro que se veía más que relajado. No podía imaginarse qué cosa, entre todas las que había en el mundo, podía poner a Sasuke Uchiha así—. Aunque veo que eso no parece tener importancia para ti.<p>

—¡Sasuke-sensei ha estado raro desde ayer! ¡Y volvimos sin terminar la misión! Eso no me gusta —dijo desde atrás una ruidosa voz de niña a quien no le importaba los decibeles a pesar de hallarse en la misma habitación con la mismísima Tsunade. La niña entrecruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un puchero. Sasuke no tuvo que voltearse a mirar para imaginarse perfectamente esa expresión.

—No seas impertinente, casi morimos en ella, ¿recuerdas? —le susurró el niño a su lado, Tadashi Hyūga.

Aunque había hablado sólo para ella, se escuchó perfectamente para todos. Entonces la genin sintió sus mejillas arder y se reprochó por eso. ¡De todos los presentes tenía que hablarle él! El perfecto niño hazle-caso-a-los-mayores-kun.

Kiyoshi Inoue también quería dar su grano de arena dirigiéndole algunas otras palabras a Suzume sobre cómo Sasuke-sensei les había salvado, pero contrario a su compañera él sí estaba demasiado abrumado por Tsunade como para abrir la boca y hablar. Incluso para despegar los ojos del suelo. Si embargo pronto no supo hacia dónde dirigir la atención de sus oídos, si en sus dos compañeros que siguieron hablando en supuestos susurros lo suficientemente audibles, o en la baja conversación en que la Hokage y su profesor parecieron enfrascarse.

No tardó mucho el momento en que todos dentro del lugar tuvieron que ponerle atención a la líder rubia.

—¡Niños! Largo de aquí. Hay suficientes gatos que buscar mientras Uchiha-san regresa de otra misión.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó la niña cuando las palabras fueron descifradas en su mente.

Tadashi y Kiyoshi internamente también concordaron con ella aunque no lo demostraron con esa sonora muestra de sentimientos. Pero ellos también preferían a su sensei que estar solos buscando otra vez gatos.

—No me tardaré —había dicho Sasuke a sus estudiantes mientras dirigía el paso rápidamente a la salida.

Suzume fue la primera en reaccionar para seguirlo y prácticamente encaramarlo con quejas y más quejas. Los otros dos chicos _sí_ hicieron la reverencia a la Hokage antes de salir casi corriendo.

Tsunade sonrío y sintió que poco a poco el odio hacia ese hombre iba disminuyendo... Tal y como su Naruto hubiese deseado, pensó.

* * *

><p>Sasuke terminó de recoger agua cristalina en su cantimplora y dio medio vuelta hacia el sitio en que estaban todos los demás descansando. Ya iban de regreso a Konoha y ésta vez con un informe exitoso.<p>

Por ahí había gente neurótica que le gustaba autonombrarse como sucesores de "Akatsuki". Vaya patrañas era lo que él pensaba respecto a eso.

Antes de mostrar su presencia a sus demás compañeros —una mujer y tres hombres—, Sasuke se recargó en un viejo tronco, tomó agua, soltó un suspiro que barrió la pesadez en sus hombros y cerró sus ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Otra vez estaba en el País de la Olas. Cerca de allí estaba el Gran Puente Naruto y era inevitable que ante semejante lugar de referencia aquellos ninjas trajeran a colación al famoso guerrero.

Hinata Hyūga con muy suave voz —ella no quería molestar el aislamiento de Uchiha-san— estaba contándole a los otros reunidos en círculos sobre la historia del puente y la conexión con la muerte de Zabuza. ¡Unos genin peleando contra Zabuza y su cómplice! Una verdadera locura.

Entonces Sasuke espabiló y conectó algunos puntos que erróneamente su mente pensó como hechos aislados. En algunos contados lugares que visitaba al ser identificado como Sasuke uchiha siempre corría el rumor local de la llegada del asesino de Zabuza. Él supuestamente había dado fin a la vida del mayor asesino a sueldo de la Aldea de la Niebla.

Eso debía ser una gran mentira teniendo en cuenta que lo situaban a la edad de doce años. Pero doce años era la edad del Naruto que ahora narraba la mujer jounin.

Sasuke se incorporó a ellos.

Como si no fuera nada extraño y procurando mantener su mismo semblante se ubicó al lado de la narradora. Todos los demás le vieron con sorpresa.

—U-Uchiha-san...

—¿Le cuentas muchas de estas historias a Tadashi? De alguna forma él y los demás consiguieron la ficha técnica de Naruto Uzumaki. Quisieron compararme con él.

—Oh... —dijo Hinata sintiendo que su cabeza procesaba rápidamente qué era lo mejor para contestar frente a ese inusual acercamiento.

Gracias para ella el más joven de todos los presentes fue el que rompió el hielo.

—¿Y quién resultó ser mejor? Él tenía una resistencia y senjutsu impresionantes —dijo aquel de nombre Takezo con notoria curiosidad y su cara brillando en plena expectación.

—Bueno, al parecer yo era más inteligente... —Sasuke miró al cielo con algo de satisfacción y una sonrisa ladeada.

Entonces Hinata dio un respingo y se levantó. Fue cómo si se hubiese acordado de algo al verlo así.

—Voy... voy a empezar a hacer la guardia. —Si había pocas situaciones en que se le veía con el nerviosismo de antes cuando era niña, esta era una de esas.

Pero antes de perder la fuente de información que representaba la princesa del distinguido clan al que también pertenecía uno de sus estudiantes, Sasuke fue más rápido.

—¿Lo conocí? —preguntó él atrayendo la atención de todos—. Quiero decir... He escuchado que luché con Zabuza, así que, ¿puede ser que en ese momento con ése niño... el y yo peleamos juntos?

Sasuke estaba lejos de sentirse relajado. Esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer una pregunta tan directa después de tantos años. Es más, que se atrevía siquiera a indagar con alguien que tenía respuestas. Ahí se incluía a Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno y una lista más larga que dedos en sus manos y pies. El caso con Sakura era especial, la mujer parecía querer soltarle todo de una vez pero con el impedimento de lágrimas tras lágrimas si lo hacía.

Takezo y los demás jounin miraron con atención a los dos. La mayoría de la población había caído en una especie de olvido sobre Sasuke y su extinta familia. Takezo era un ejemplo de ello, se había sorprendido mucho hace poco al saber por boca de otro que "Uchiha" había sido un clan tan poderoso como el Hyūga.

No había muchas cosas que se supiese sobre Sasuke Uchiha aunque más de uno sabía sobre su memoria obstruida.

Siendo así, era un acontecimiento realmente importante las palabras que Hinata diese como respuesta.

Entonces ella afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí. Sí le conoció, Uchiha-san. Esa vez pelearon juntos. —Pero Hinata cruzándose los brazos del frio y con sus hombros encogidos arrastró sus pies poco a poco alejándose de ellos. Ella no quería decir nada más.

Takezo fue el que volvió a llenar el vacío.

—Creo que eso debió ser algo sorprendente, Uchiha-san...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suzume, Kiyoshi y Tadashi ahora cada uno con quince años y abrigos de ninja con pequeñas modificaciones personales —los dos primeros como Chunin y Tadashi estrenando su muy nuevo uniforme Jounin enorgulleciendo como siempre a los Hyūga—, estaban peleándose por alguna nimiedad a pocos pasos de Sasuke.

También estaba Shikamaru observando con bastante fastidio la fuente de los ruidos, que era generando en un 90% por la chica.

Estaban bajo el techo poco abrigador de un hotel en la principal urbe comercial del País de las Olas. Shikamaru abrió la ventana de la habitación que daba hacia la calle prefiriendo la sonoridad exterior de la gente transitando que a los ex-estudiantes de Sasuke.

Sólo era una misión de reconocimiento de la actividad ilegal de un mafioso, pero los diferentes puntos por los que éste tenía su negocio ameritaba la labor no sólo de uno sino de los cinco ninjas que eran ellos.

Entonces Sasuke carraspeó y posó sus ojos en las figuras de los jóvenes ruidosos, y éstos parecieron caer en cuenta del escalofrío que pasó por sus columnas vertebrales. Se callaron de inmediato girando sus cabezas muy lentamente hacia Sasuke.

—¿Quién tiene el pergamino que Konoha envió?

Entonces los tres sintieron alivio. No era como si Sasuke estuviera sosteniendo con gran habilidad un kunai por entre sus dedos. No esta vez.

Kiyoshi, el más alto de todos —lo suficientemente precoz como para sentirse acomplejado— agarró del suelo su mochila con el fin de entregarle a Sasuke lo que había pedido.

Entonces la única chica del grupo, a quien le estaba creciendo impresionantemente los senos —pero estaba lejos de sentirse acomplejada—, fue a arrimarse muy cerca de Sasuke y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Tuvo que ponerse en puntillas para lograr un buen efecto.

—¿Por qué no tienes novia? —preguntó ella.

—¡Suzume! —le reprochó el chico del clan más distinguido.

Sasuke aunque quisiese responder —cosa que no haría— no tenía una específica respuesta a eso. Mujeres le significaban lo mismo que engendrar un hijo y Tsunade ya había sido muy clara en insinuarle que lo mejor para todo el mundo era nada de herederos que llevasen sus genes.

Tadashi volvió a llamar a su compañera.

—-¿Qué? ¿No querías saber también? —preguntó ella tambaleándose cuando de pronto Sasuke la empujó con un dedo en la frente.

De inmediato ella lo miró mal y se rozó la piel.

Todo podría indicar en una nueva serie de gritos pero entonces Shikamaru soltó una breve risita que calló y llamó la atención de todos. Cuando dio un pequeño vistazo al no escuchar más que silencio, Shikamaru decidió no retener lo que había pasado por su cabeza.

—Bueno... es problemático pero, si quieren saber... de niños decíamos a las espaldas de Sasuke que él era gay.

Sasuke no se inmutó contrario a los tres adolescentes.

—¡¿Gay?! —exclamó entonces la chica y fue suficiente para mantenerla callada por un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando se echó sobre el suelo de tatami para leer un pergamino Sasuke de un momento a otro recordó al kitsune de hacia 3 años. O en su transformación, más precisamente.<p>

En ese entonces cuando su estómago empezó a dolerle por el ataque de risa Sasuke se vio así mismo obligado a impulsarse hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó el suelo.

El kitsune a un metro de distancia se sentó sobre tierra porque la mejor forma para estar como humano no era de pie. Había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió una ráfaga de frío y se encogió lo más que pudo al estar desnudo y perder el pelaje tupido de su propia naturaleza. Tomaría un momento regresar a su forma original.

Fue entonces que Sasuke giró un poco su cuerpo para mirar a la criatura.

Pestañeó varias veces hasta desaparecer la nubosidad en sus ojos debido al anterior esfuerzo. Cuando obtuvo una imagen nítida ya no pudo apartar los ojos de las facciones que se suponía fueron de Naruto Uzumaki.

Se imaginó arrastrando su mano por la tierra hasta tocar con sus dedos las cicatrices en las mejillas y comprobar qué tan profundas eran, y tomar algún mechón rubio de la muy alborotada melena.

Vio que tenía una bonita nariz y una piel uniforme tostada por el sol al igual como se veía en la fotografía. Realmente el kitsune había acertado en más detalles que en los que había hecho mal.

Bajó la mirada paseándola por el cuerpo. Casi que infantilmente comparó los músculos de los brazos morenos con los suyos propios aunque aquellos se trataran del cuerpo de un adolescente al que le faltaba un poco de formación y Sasuke fuese entonces mayor por ocho años a la efímera imagen frente a él.

Hasta que volvió a aparecer el humo y las transformación terminó Sasuke se quedó quieto contemplando.

Sabía que no querían que recordara por seguridad de Konoha, del País del Fuego y todos sus aliados. El consejo, la Hokage, el mismísimo señor feudal estuvieron de acuerdo —incluso _exigieron—_ en ponerle un sello, convencerse que era lo mejor y verlo como una segunda oportunidad para quien fue un peligroso ninja renegado de 17 años. Sasuke no se quejó al enterarse, eligió resignarse. Eso lo recordaba.

No exactamente la razón pero recordaba lo de ver aquello como una segunda oportunidad.

"Tus ojos sólo causaron conflictos" le habían dicho cuando despertó y parecía razón suficiente.

Pero nunca lo agradeció, de todas maneras le hicieron olvidar todo sin piedad. No había ninguna posibilidad de que su memoria regresara.

Le hicieron olvidar todo sobre Naruto Uzumaki, ahora estaba seguro.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué Naruto tenía bigotes? Como un kitsune… —preguntó con voz cansada la chica. Los otros dos muchachos ya estaban dormidos.<p>

—No eran bigotes sino cicatrices.

—Oh. Eso es _cool_ —respondió ella antes de caer inconsciente.

Sasuke ahora sabía un poquito más. No era mucho pero incluso podía decir que le había conocido "personalmente".

Se sentó sobre el tatami y se fijó en sus manos que ya no tenian más heridas en los nudillos.

¿Por qué se sentía más unido a un muerto que a todos los demás? Parecía ser que la respuesta era bastante obvia pero aún era incomprensible para él.

Miró a los tres jóvenes durmiendo.

Lo había estado haciendo bien durante los últimos tres años, ¿no? Desde que le confiaron en sus manos la vida de otras personas, luego de ser por fin considerado como no peligroso y un verdadero ciudadano de Konoha.

Seguramente un héroe como Naruto Uzumaki se habría alegrado de ver cómo había estado protegiendo a su nueva familia. Mañana estaría de regreso en Konoha y Suzume estaba emocionada de volver dado que era el cumpleaños del nuevo niño prodigio de los Hyūga.

Y Sasuke ya les había prometido que se tomaría una foto con ellos de una buena vez. De todas formas no tenía —o no recordaba haber tenido— una foto en donde él apareciera.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

(*)Que recuerde las fichas técnicas de la serie sólo tienen la fotografía del rostro, pero en mi fic son fotos de cuerpo entero :p

**Kitsune**: Lo he tomado aquí también como entidad espiritual ajena a la representación del Kyuubi del manga. Pero bueno, si existen nueve demonios que destruyen aldeas, ¿cómo no va a existir los tradicionales kitsunes?

Como ven incluí tres OC como alumnos de Sasuke, el significado de sus nombres son: Suzume: gorrión; Tadashi: correcto, justo; Kiyoshi: pureza.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
